


One-Shots in Variety

by Jesse_Kamokazi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Kamokazi/pseuds/Jesse_Kamokazi
Summary: I've got OCs, Overwatch, TF2, Naruto, and Gamegrumps. Come at me!





	1. A List of Original Characters

So to start off, here's a list of characters to reference back to!

Also I am terribly sorry about the amount of tags. 

♦ List of My Original Characters ♦  
Alexander London Abercrombie - Male - 25  
Bachelor Rémy Beauquette - Male - 29  
Blaine Louis Sebastian - Male - 21  
Blakely Athens Abercrombie - Male - 17  
Boone Sydney Abercrombie - Male - 26  
Daniel Edward Beauquette - Male - 24  
Daxton Oliver West - Male - 21  
Deklynd Aksel Eriksen - Male - 22  
Donald Nikolai Kamokazi - Male - 45  
Felix Christophe Beauquette - Male - 17  
Flynn Maxwell Winston - Male - 16  
Georgie Greyson - Male - 17  
Jackson Landon Bane - Male - 23  
Jasper Alan West II - Male - 19  
Jave Ethan Crown - Male - 20  
Jesse Nick Kamokazi - Male - 18  
Justin Jay Hunter - Male - 19  
Kane Russell Winston - Male - 20  
Koby Lucas Taylor - Male - 17  
Marcus Léon Kamokazi - Male - 19  
Meino Alarik Engel - Male - 20  
Reese Orion White - Male - 15  
Trent Lee Alexsandrov - Male - 16  
Trevor Charles Hunter - Male - 33  
Vlad Kliment Kamokazi - Male - 16  
Zachary Theodore White - Male - 32  
Zephyr Easton Valentine - Male - 17

 

Others:  
Perevesti


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Involving Jackson Landon Bane and Kane Russel Winston.

Bane's blind eyes stared quietly out along the ocean in front of him. His condition made it hard to tell, but he could only assume that it was around noon, for when he looked up, everything glared and became much harder to look at. He wrapped his fingers around the bars in front of him, having used them to get all the way up here at the peak of the boat. What it was called, he didn't know. He wasn't an expert on boats, after all. The sun shimmered in his white eyes, showing the pearl colored irises he had, and the pale silver of his pupils. They had once been pink and pigmented like anyone else, it was only a defect he had that had ended up causing such a change. It wasn't that he minded, either. It made everyone else underestimate him.   
  
"Jack," spoke up a mildly nasal, but otherwise tenor voice behind him. Bane turned over his shoulder, his first name making him purse his lips in a frown. The blurry figure in front of him was the form of man named Kane, who's hair was oddly blue. In his hands he held two mugs, each of which drifted the smell of tea among the salt of the ocean. "How are you? I've not seen you for a while." There was a laugh and Bane held out his hands patiently. After a click against the thick railing, he felt two warm hands pressing one mug into his fingers. He frowned, clicking his nails against the surface before carefully leaning back against the railing. Kane's mug was in his hands again as he spoke. "I didn't expect to find you down here at the docks. Who's boat is this?"   
  
"I don't know," Bane replied, a small smirk playing on his face. He'd wandered out here after the train's stopped coming in. He'd wanted to see the sea once more, after being inland for so long. It was exactly like he remembered. Blue. Big. Took up half of his vision; what he had left of it. "I'm living, and I never see you," he replied with a bigger smile now, showing his pale white teeth, though only a sliver. Kane chuckled, and Bane allowed him to linger in the joke before turning his back on his friend. He preferred silence to conversation; luckily Kane knew that. It wasn't long before Bane spoke, however, his mug half empty and resting on the rails. "I have a thing for you." He turned his head towards Kane, who looked over at him, close enough for Bane to make out the browns of his eyes.   
  
From the small knapsack at his side, his fingers found the smallest pocket, the one he knew he put Kane's gift in. From it, he removed a fine, silver chained necklace. He held out his hand, concealing the little chain in his closed fist until he felt Kane's warm knuckles against his own. He made a swift movement of giving him the gift, before turning away again, fingers sliding this way and that to find his mug.   
  
From there, there was no more talking, but Bane could hear Kane putting his gift on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Sebastian and Kane Winston

It wasn’t hard to get to Blaine. It just took the right people and the right strings to pull. All it took for this one was a fake letter from Meino’s sweet little mother to send him back home, and noon as Blaine’s place, when nobody else was there drunk, passed out on furniture and snoring. Blaine, right about now, would be making sure his dog was fed, and he would be eating a late breakfast, if not lunch, of something terribly unhealthy, as usual.  
                Kane silenced his steps as well as he could, with his shoes off and his toes against the gravel alley that lead into what should have been a patio area for where Blaine’s house was. His house was once a bar, repurposed into home a long time ago. Kane knew the inside by heart, with the old bar counters torn up and reused as kitchen counters instead. The old lights, the tile and the chipped painted walls. Blaine’s room was down the hall to the left of entering the home, back into what would have been one of the private party rooms- the biggest room other than the main kitchen area. Blaine always did like living big. His way or none at all.  
                His fingers slide around the corner of the tall walls that served as a sort of fence around the patio space. The concrete was patchy inside, with gravel filling most of the cracks. Blaine had put old sofas, lay-Z-boys and mattresses out there, with whatever they could for tables. Parties were common for Kane’s friend, Blaine. He had people over frequently, fueled by his dealing and loans.

                He readjusted his hat, hiding his blue hair which would completely give him away if Blaine even so much as glimpsed it around the corner. Hopefully Blaine was inside. Noon meant that the sun was beaming straight down into the clearing, and Blaine was beautifully fair and burned easily. His poor baby was too prideful to put on sunscreen, and complained when he did have it on that it smelled terrible. Kane found that a bit amusing considering the entire place wreaked of weed and Blaine’s usual smell was alcohol and a strong smoke. Guess it left a bad taste in his mouth.

With the clearing all empty, Kane slipped inside, silent and curiously keeping his eyes on the open doorway. Blaine didn’t have a door on it. One time it had been a glass screen door, and Blaine had run into it. Pride hurt, he ordered for Kane to remove it. The frame had been empty since. Those were back in the best days that Kane could remember.

Back when Blaine would at least look at him without causing pain.

Kane made a bee-line for the door, his lips pursed unhappily. Would there still have been glass, he would stare through it to his own reflection of blue hair and stubble. A strong chin and jawline, and one long, pointed nose that only added to the angle of his face. His eyes were always beady, according to Blaine, and brown. Boring, unlike Blaine’s bright green ones. He would look from himself to the slightly blurred image of Blaine, smiling and laughing with girls surrounding him. His wavy blonde hair knotted at his shoulders and his beanie falling off as he threw his head back happily. That was the last time period where Blaine ever smiled at him.

Kane refused to let it be the last.  
  
                As he had assumed, Blaine was sitting at his kitchen, his back to the door and his phone in hands as a bowl of…probably a lot of things sat next to him. Just the sight of Blaine made Kane tremble. He was just so perfect, and that was no lie, like he’d told to so many people to get what he needed. Blaine had captured his heart long ago. Then crushed it, but Kane knew it wasn’t on purpose. Blaine was scared. He still was. Scared that he was wrong, which he was, and scared to let go of his position on the subject. Kane knew that he had to make Blaine think it was his idea that Kane wasn’t so bad anymore. Kane couldn’t tell him, and Kane couldn’t prove it to him. Kane would just keep interacting with Blaine, just as he always had. Smiling and gently playing with his hair…  
                His heart was aching, like someone was pulling at it; Blaine probably. Had to be. Who else would capture his attention like this?  
  
                “ **Blaine** ,” he whispered, straightening up awkwardly and almost immediately finding his hands wrung together, his fingertips digging into the backs of his hands. He loved, but hated, being nervous. He only ever got nervous around his Blaine, his confidence drained almost immediately. The feeling of being so vulnerable was wonderful in those moments. He felt like bowing down before his little god.  
                The short man’s shoulders tensed, his blonde hair slipping against his back as he turned his head slightly to glare back at Kane. The look said it all, really. He was already scared, but Kane didn’t want him to be. He wasn’t going to hurt him.  
                “ **Blaine, I wanted to-** “

                “- **Get the fuck away from me? Great, because if you don’t, I’m going to prematurely end you.** ”

                Well… that was expected. Kane’s small smile faded, his heart squeezing. “ **T-talk,** ” he whispered, suddenly tongue tied. Blaine was pinning him down with those sharp green eyes. Kane had caught Blaine out with other people. Kane had caught him in Kane’s element. Here he was in Blaine’s. At home, weapons in every drawer, locks without keys and alone where a gunshot won’t be heard over the honking of horns outside.  
                Kane carefully raised his hands, showing he meant no harm. He really needed to calm down. He had to get back into his own mindset, and just work Blaine over, like he did everyone else. He opened his mouth, and winced when Blaine moved. His feet hit the floor, previously not touching on his bar-stool, and with a quick motion, he reached over to a drawer in the island counter and pulled out a gun, silencer already attatched.  
                Kane’s teeth clicked as he clenched them closed. This was already not going well.


	4. Jesse All Over Again (Overwatch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Gabriel Reyes ran into another Jesse. Could his day get worse?

" **You have got to be fucking kidding me,** " the darkly clad one spit, his eyes narrowed down at Jesse, who was staring up at him through a sheet of raven hair. Lips pursed, cheeks puffed slightly and a rather 'I'm not quite sure I get it' shrug to his shoulders, Jesse stared at this apparent commander for a little longer. There were two of them, but the other one, the weird cowboy guy, left a second ago to grab something from some sort of ship. 

Jesse supposed this is what he got for trying to get involved with some stupid gang business. First day here in an attempt to cause some havoc ended him in a room full of unconscious or dead bodies and some weird man in a beanie glaring him down with a flush to his face. All Jesse'd done with give a grin and his name. " **I'm not,** " was all he managed back, his smile still plastered to his face. Did this guy not like the name Jesse or something? A giggle made his chest rumble; lanky as he was those dumb hand cuffs still caught his wrists. Down sides of having big hands. " **You know, an introduction usually includes two peo-** " the last word cut off in a shrill shriek, the side of his head throbbing painfully at the sudden blow he'd taken. Jesse seethed, his teeth clenching and an angry hiss slicing through them. " **Not cool, fuckhead,** " he spat, wincing as the commander's hand lifted as to prepare another blow. 

Satisfied with the dog-like retraction, the commander lowered his hand, turning his head to the doorway of the gang's hideout. Outside, Blackwatch soldiers watched through the night to make sure no others got away or approached to attempt to cause damage. For the first time in a long time, a big gang group like this had been brought up to Gabriel Reyes and the Blackwatch teams to take out and control. It had been causing problems with drug trade for half a decade, and was escalating intensely. They'd had five injuries to their own members, but the gang had suffered at least a hundred and thirteen casualties from those who refused to back up and take the jail time. One of those, however, hadn't come at any of the Blackwatch with a gun. That would be the stupid, tall fucker who was hunched down with his hands cuffed to a welded bar stool. Luck be had, the grinning shit had gone at the other Jesse, Jesse McCree with a god damned kitchen knife. Not straight to the face, or from behind, but from the damned rafters. 

After mowing down a portion of these gang members, Gabe had found the situation irritating and helpful to get information out of the ones who weren't unconscious, and weren't dead. 

That left it to Jesse. For the sake of not annoying the absolute shit out of himself with the outrageous coincidence between names, he'd be refering to his idiot as his idiot McCree, and this idiot, as the idiot Jesse. " **Listen up, and shut your fucking mouth,** " as Gabriel began, Jesse made a face, and McCree entered the room with a chair, a file, and what could have been a recorder. 

Jesse decided it would irritate this commander guy a lot more if he paid more attention to his lackey. This stupid cowboy seemed like he was uncomfortable; something about this was ruffling his ass-less chaps or something. The thought of it made Jesse grin, though he supposed the commander didn't take to well to that either, because he got a firm fist to his jaw for it. Grumbling again, he took the time to compose himself before turning his attention to the big-man-in-charge. What, was he saying something about the gang and shit? Asking questions? Jesse made a face, and cut him off. 

Apparently it didn't annoy him to bad, maybe it was because Jesse was at least attempting to give out some answers. " **I ain't apart of this gang, I ain't apart of any drug situation, and tying me up isn't going to get you any answers, other than less than what you already probably know,** " he punctuated it with a cock of his head and a snap of his teeth, making the commander grimace. 

McCree stared quietly between this poor ass, knelt on the ground, and then up at Gabe. This was going to be a long, painful night for them all. 


End file.
